Rueda mi mente
by Clau Ardley
Summary: O cómo Annie se enamoró de Archie.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. La descripción física de los personajes pertenece al manga.

Songfic: Rueda mi mente- interpretada Sasha Sokol. En honor al cumpleaños de Archie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Annie? ¿Annie? ¿Estás lista querida?

Annie torció levemente la boca y puso los ojos en blanco ante el llamado de su madre al otro lado de la puerta. Mientras la mucama le peinaba con delicadeza sus rubios y lacios cabellos, recapituló cómo desde que había sido adoptada por los Britter, su vida se había vuelto un ir y venir de eventos sociales en los que en en la mayoría de las ocasiones se sentía abandonada y aburrida.

Lo único que la alentaba a ir a ellos, era la forma tan exquisita y elegante con que la vestía su madre. No podía negar, que desde que dejó de usar los vestidos re usados y zurcidos que solía ocupar en el hogar de Pony, su vida se había vuelto un poco más feliz. Desde siempre, ella había gustado de las cosas suaves, delicadas y los colores tenues. Aunque la ropa fuera de segunda mano, solía escoger a la que a su vista era más agradable; le gustaba combinar las escasas prendas y disfrutaba que las monjas le hicieran distintos peinados. En navidad, solía pedirle a Santa Claus alguna muñequita que pudiera arreglar y peinar. Muy al contrario de Candy, que no le importaba la textura de las telas, ni mucho menos sus colores; usaba sus eternas coletas de siempre con las que se sentía cómoda, y una correa para enlazar lo que encontrara era su juguete preferido. No, ella era distinta a su querida hermana, pero a pesar de ello la extrañaba con locura.

- ¡Annie! ¡Apresúrate querida! La señora Elroy no tarda en llegar y tenemos que estar en la puerta para recibirla- dijo, al tiempo que la miraba de arriba abajo -Muy bien, has quedado preciosa. Seguro Madame Elroy estará gustosa de conocer a tan bella señorita.

Annie sonrió complacida de que el vestido de color lavanda y la diadema de perlas que ella misma había escogido fuera del gusto de la fina dama.

- No te olvides que vendrá con sus nietos -le comentó, mientras bajaban las escaleras - Sé que eres introvertida, pero trata de hablar por lo menos un poco con ellos ¿quieres?... Sólo cuida muy bien lo que dices, recuerda que ahora eres una Britter.

- Sí, mama- musitó.

Cuando el auto de los Ardley atravesó el portón principal, la chica instintivamente se pegó a las faldas de su madre buscando refugio. Cariñosamente, la señora Britter le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió con ternura.

Annie vio bajar a cada uno de los ocupantes del vehiculo. Primero bajó una joven que al parecer era la dama de compañía de la señora Elroy; después, vio a un joven alto y de aspecto desenfadado que llevaba unas finas gafas que adornaban su rostro. Al descender el tercer pasajero, Annie no pudo evitar que la boca se le abriera levemente y las piernas le temblaran. El elegante y buen mozo chico de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, posó por un segundo su vista en ella e inmediatamente se giró a tenderle su mano a la invitada especial. Del auto, salió una dama robusta y de semblante serio que miró todo a su alrededor con cierto desdén.

- Madame Elroy, sea usted bienvenida- le saludó, con una ligera inclinación -Ésta es mi hija, Annie.

La pequeña rubia, tomó las faldas de su vestido e hizo una graciosa y elegante venia.

- ¡Pero qué damita tan bonita y educada!- exclamó, viéndola con simpatía.

Annie la miró con sus grandes ojos azules y sonrío con timidez.

-Estos son mis nietecitos- dijo, mirando a los hermanos - Alistair y Archibald- señaló a cada uno.

- Archibald- pensó - Se llama Archibald... ¡qué hermoso nombre!

Ambos jóvenes se inclinaron delante de la anfitriona y sonrieron a la joven dama que de inmediato se sonrojo.

- Anthony en esta ocasión no pudo venir con nosotros.

- Es una pena. Enviele mis saludos por favor, Madame Elroy. Pero por favor, pasen.

- Archibald, escolta a la joven- ordenó Elroy.

Annie sintió cómo la sangre se le fue a los pies y un enorme nudo se le hacia en el estomago al oír esas palabras. El galante joven, se acercó de manera respetuosa y le ofreció su brazo. Temblando, colocó su mano y caminaron detrás de las señoras.

- Me llamo Archibald pero me puedes decir Archie- le dijo - A él lo puedes llamar Stear- guiñó el ojo.

Annie sólo asintió con una modesta sonrisa.

- Yo...yo me llamo Annie- susurró.

Después de esa breve charla, caminaron en silencio al salón de té. Por la cercanía, la rubia pudo oler el fresco y varonil perfume y sentir la calidez de su piel a través de la fina chaqueta.

Mientras las damas hablaban, Annie sólo se limitaba a escuchar lo que los chicos contaban entre ellos. Mientras lo hacían, ella miraba con discreción al joven castaño. ¡Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan guapo como él! Con tal elegancia, soltura y esa forma tan educada y clara al hablar. Desde su lugar, apreció su cabello ligeramente largo y perfectamente acicalado; la piel blanca en su rostro limpio y armonioso; la pequeña y afilada nariz y los hermosos ojos color de miel. También pudo percatarse de la forma tan impecable en la que iba vestido. Todo en él era perfección.

Cuando Archie se rió por algo que le había dicho su hermano, Annie pensó que se derretiría en ese momento, pues a sus ojos, aquella era la sonrisa más preciosa que había visto en su vida. El sonido de un carraspeo la hizo volver a sus realidad e inmediatamente bajó la vista y miró sus manos que retorcía nerviosa.

- Te pregunté Annie que cuantos años tienes...- le dijo Stear, que la miraba con un mohín de diversión, en tanto Archie tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Trece- espetó, levantando la vista.

-¡Trece! Igual que nuestra amiga- exclamó Stear.

- Sí, la misma edad- le respondió Archie.

Annie notó como el rostro del chico de sus sueños cambiaba repentinamente al mencionar a la susodicha. El ceño fruncido había sido cambiado en un segundo por una sonrisa de ensoñación. Aún sin saber de quien se trataba, en ese instante sintió antipatía por quien quiera que fuera esa chica.

El resto de la visita, Annie se mostró tímida pero pudo entablar una conversación con los Cornwell. En ella se enteró que Archie era el menor de los hermanos y que tenían un primo llamado Anthony. También supo que en un futuro no muy lejano, posiblemente serían enviados a Londres a estudiar en el prestigioso colegio San Pablo. El hecho de que Archie se portara con ella galante y simpático, no le ayudo mucho, pues a medida que le conocía más, poco pudo disimular su embelesamiento por él.

Al despedirse, la rubia sintió una punzada de tristeza al verlo partir. Deseó con todo su corazón volverlo a ver lo antes posible, pues si de algo estaba segura en ese momento, es que Archibald Cornwell le gustaba de una manera descomunal.

Al pasar de los días, a Annie se le hacia cada vez más difícil concentrarse. En su mente no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuera Archie. De manera súbita volvió a la realidad, cuando sintió el pinchazo de la aguja de su bordado en el dedo índice.

-**_ Rueda mi mente, no se detiene- _**pensó, con mortificación.

El recuerdo del joven de ojos color miel, vino de manera invasiva a su cansado cerebro. Frustrada, dejó el bordado a un lado e intentó escribir una carta a su querida Candy. Aunque sabía que jamás la enviaría, pensó que quizá el escribir le ayudaría a despejar sus ideas. Pero para su sorpresa, el rostro del muchacho nuevamente apareció pero ahora en la hoja blanca de papel. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar la distracción y se dispuso a escribir. Cuando terminó la misiva, se percató que había escrito el nombre del susodicho por lo menos diez veces.

"Archibald Cornwell" "Querido Archie" "El esplendoroso Archie" "Archie olía tan bien..." "La bella sonrisa de Archie" "Jamás había visto alguien tan buen mozo como Archie" "Archie... Archie... Archie..."

- **_Casi no te conozco y no te dejo de pensar_**- susurró -**_Rondas en mis palabras, rueda mi mente, ¿dónde estás? Casi no te conozco y no te dejo de pensar..._**

Annie tomó la hoja y la partió en varios pedazos al rememorar el rostro del joven cuando se le nombró a aquella "amiga". La sola mención de esa persona, despertó en él un brillo en los ojos que no había visto jamás. Quizá, solo lo había visto en ella misma cuando lo evocaba. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por esa amiga? ¿Acaso él gustaba de alguien más? ¿Qué decía su mirada que sus labios no?

- **_Dicen tus ojos algo, muero de curiosidad. ¿Cómo mirarte siempre? ¿Cómo saber a dónde vas? Dicen tus ojos algo, muero de curiosidad- _**se dijo, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Esa tarde, a la rubia se le ocurrió una idea: le pedirá a su madre que fueran a visitar a los Leagan, familia cercana a los Ardley a los cuales había conocido en una fiesta de negocios de su padre. El pretexto ideal sería que estaba dispuesta a socializar con otros chicos de su edad y de esa manera incorporarse en su círculo de amistades. La señora Britter estuvo más que complacida por la sugerencia y de inmediato mandó un mensaje a la dama Leagan informándole que deseaban visitarle para que la chica se relacionara con sus hijos, esperando que los chicos Cornwell también pudiera estar.

El día de la visita llegó y para desilusión de Annie, los Cornwell no estaban ahí. Habían mandando una misiva de disculpa, alegando que sus actividades por el momento les impedían asistir a esa reunión pero con gusto acudirían en otra ocasión. Sin embargo, decidió no perder el tiempo y, de manera sutil, le sacó a Elisa la información que pudo. Se enteró por ejemplo, que desde hace unos meses, había llegado cierta chica rubia de coletas a sus vidas y que Archie, como los otros dos habitantes de la mansión Ardley, gustaban de ella. Dedujo que ella era de quien hablaban el día en que se conocieron. Eso opaco un poco el gusto de volver a Candy (la cual trabajaba en la mansión Leagan como mucama), pero no evitó que pudiera sentir un dejo de tristeza al mirar la situación en que se encontraba y el no poder saludarla como hubiese querido.

Tras esa reunión con los Leagan, Annie pudo coincidir con Archie y Stear en eventos posteriores. Incluso conoció a Anthony del cual Elisa estaba locamente enamorada. No pudo dejar de observar que el chico la evadía todo lo que podía. Ella justifica esta acción por parte de Anthony, alegando que él se comportba de esa manera por culpa de Candy que lo tenía "embrujado". Annie de inmediato se relajó al saber esa información, pues sabia que cuando Candy daba sus afectos a alguien de ninguna manera los traicionaba y, sí ella había escogido al guapo rubio, difícilmente se fijaría en alguien más. Sin duda, eso le dejaba el camino abierto con Archie quien se mostraba cada vez más amable con ella.

Las esperanzas empezaron a crecer en su interior y a menudo se imaginaba con él caminado de la mano, sonrientes y enamorados. Muchas veces se preguntó cómo se sentiría estar entre sus brazos y recibir un beso de esa bien formada boca.

- **_Rueda mi mente no se detiene, presiento que ya no se detendrá, todas mis ansias lleva tu boca, rueda mi mente tras de ti, mi suerte, mi destino tú serás-_** pensaba mientras escribía con ensoñación el nombre del chico una y otra vez en su diario personal -**_Rueda mi mente no se detiene, presiento que ya no se detendrá, todo termina, siempre en tu nombre, rueda mi mente tras de ti, me temo que me voy a enamorar._**

- ¡Annie!-escuchó a su madre que le llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La chica pegó un respingo e inmediatamente cerró el diario y lo escondio detrás de una almohada. Nerviosa, se levantó de la cama, y se sentó en un mueble cercano a la ventana. Cuando la señora Britter entró, ella simulo estar leyendo un libro que encontró a la mano.

- ¿Qué haces querida?

- Ho... Hola madre, estoy leyendo un libro de... de...¡Poesía!- espetó, con torpeza.

- Muy bien, pero deja eso ya, vamos a salir. Me llegó un mensaje de la familia Ardley invitándonos a una pequeña reunión de despedida que le harán a los hermanos Cornwell. Después de la muerte del joven Anthony, el patriarca de su Clan ha decidido que se les mande a Londres a estudiar.

- ¡Se van!- dijo, sorprendida.

- Sí, ¿sabes? Los pobres están muy tristes, creo que un cambio les hará muy bien. Así que arréglate que partimos en una hora.

Annie sintió que el suelo se abría debajo de sus pies ante la terrible noticia.

- ¡Se va a Londres!- susurró. Lagrimas tibias y fluidas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas. La desdicha que invadió su pecho fue tan grande que sintió que de forma literal se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. Sollozó, sintiéndose completamente desdichada.

Después de un rato, limpió su rostro y se levantó decidida a lucir hermosa. Pensó que si Archibald Cornwell se habría de llevar un recuerdo de ella, seria el mejor. Así que escogió su mejor vestido y le pidió a la mucama que le hiciera un elegante peinado de rizos.

La pequeña despedida duró menos de lo que ella hubiese querido. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo ella estuvo al lado de Archie, se sentía desolada al saber que pronto no le vería más. Reconoció que desde que lo conoció su vida había cambiado, ahora se esmeraba mas en su arreglo, modales y educación. Cualquier cosa de que se enteraba que al chico le gustaba ella lo aprendía también o por lo menos se interesaba en conocer. Todo giraba en torno a él.

- **_Dejas al paso huellas, que yo sigo sin dudar. ¿Cómo saber si sientes lo que yo siento si te vas?- _**dudo, al observarlo melancólico.

Sabia que la muerte de su primo le había afectado de gran manera, pero se preguntó si en su corazón podría albergar la mínima ilusión de que parte de su pesadumbre también se debiera a que no la vería más.

- Adiós Archie, te escribiré- le dijo, al despedirse.

- Me dará mucho gusto recibir noticias tuyas Annie- respondió, con cortesía.

Al subir al carruaje, Annie no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡Pero querida! ¿Qué te sucede?- le inquirió su madre, con preocupación.

- ¡Mamá!- sollozó.

La señora Britter refugió a la rubia entre sus brazos y dejó que desahogara su penar.

- Es por el menor de los chicos Cornwell ¿Verdad?

- Sí- gimió -¡Mamá yo lo amo!

- Annie ¿Pero cómo lo vas a amar si apenas se han visto unas cuantas veces?- le dijo, limpiando sus lagrimas.

- No lo sé, desde la primera vez que lo vi no he dejado de pensar en él. Escribo su nombre miles de veces y cada vez que lo tengo cerca me siento inmensamente feliz.

- Annie...

- Quiero a Archie, mamá- lloró de nuevo.

- Bueno, si a ti te gusta y él también llegará a gustar de ti seria algo muy bueno. La mayoría de nosotras no nos casamos enamoradas, con el tiempo acabamos queriendo a nuestros maridos. Así que seria algo muy ventajoso, además es de excelente familia.

- Pero a mí no me importa eso.

- Pues debería de importante, recuerda que ahora eres una Britter- le reprendió.

- Comprendo, pero de poco sirve ya, él se va y no lo volveré a ver.

- Bueno, no todo está perdido ¿qué te parece si convencemos a papá que te envie a Londres a estudiar? Tal vez no sea pronto, pero en unos meses posiblemente pueda ser. Mientras, puedes escribirle a Archie para conocerlo mejor ¿estás de acuerdo?

- ¡Si, mamá! ¡Sí!- dijo, entusiasmada.

A pesar de que Archie solo le había devuelto algunas de las muchas cartas que ella le envió, Annie viajaba a Inglaterra con los ánimos en alto. Algunas de las palabras que él le escribió, le hicieron mantener la esperanza de que el hermoso joven podría sentir un poco de atracción por ella. Todavía no le conocía de casi nada; no sabia cual era su color favorito, la comida que más le gustaba o su libro predilecto, pero poco le importaba, al llegar a Londres, estaba totalmente decidida a conquistar su corazón y quizás, algún día...

**_- Casi no te conozco y no te dejo de pensar..._**

Fin

Clau Arley


End file.
